According to WO 2015/197065, a simple pressure-sensitive load cell is used in a machine foot between the loaded part and a rubber-elastic gasket surface resting against the substrate. Possible movement of the rubber-elastic body under the pressure-condition due to the load is not determined by this known method for load measurement. The new and special aspect of the invention lies in the fact that a measurement is taken of the hydrostatic pressure in the rubber-elastic body, which can then be used to determine the machine foot's load.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,805 an elastomeric material is arranged between two plates, and is further secured or bonded at the opposing surfaces of the plates, and further a force measuring device such as a piezoelectric pressure transducer is provided within the elastomeric material.
According to CN202469386 a piezoelectric transducer is provided in a machine support, such as a lathe support whereby the measured force on the support may be displayed on an accompanying LCD display.
It is thus known that using load cells can be built into a machine foot. This solution, however, is relatively expensive and also very precise, which is not always necessary. Accordingly, a service is being paid for which is not actually required. The load cell contains a strain-gauge embedded in a steel structure and is not a cheap mass-produced product made by the billion.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,533, a machine foot comprising a load cell is also known.
The machine foot in that document is, however, not suitable to be used in areas where high hygienic requirements apply, among other reasons, due to its complex structure with many visible and exposed components. The machine foot is also specially designed to be mounted on packaging machines for cigarettes.